


Nightmares

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Sarcasm, death mention, dehydration mention, if theres anything else please tell me, implied character death in nightmare, implied disease, just so you guys know no one actually dies, s, small snake mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: janus has a horrible nightmare, luckily logan is there to help
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 31





	Nightmares

He doesn’t know why it happened 

All he knows is suddenly Logan has a deadly Disease and he doesn’t have long and Janus is so scared for him and he’ll miss him so much but he doesn’t know what to do.

He doesn’t even know the details, he’s feeling like a child, people are keeping the details from him to keep him from getting sad but it doesn’t help, he knows they're trying to help him, but they're failing and instead should be focusing on making sure Logan's okay.

All he can do is cry in Logan's lap, muttering how he doesn’t want to lose Logan, and how he’ll miss him so much and trying his best to hug Logan and Logan is comforting  _ him,  _ and he shouldn't be because Logan's the one who should need comforting and..

“I really can’t lose you,” he says through tears

..

And then he wakes up, gasping for breath and sobbing, racked with grief instantly, he doesn’t want him to go- he  _ doesn’t want him to die- he can’t lose him too- please logan please don’t die- _

And then he feels a pair of stiff but ever so comforting arms around him, and he barely registers that it’s  _ logan  _ and  _ it was just a dream,  _ but regardless he sobs into logan’s Arms until he can’t anymore, exhausted with overwhelming grief and despair and dehydration because he can’t stand _ to lose another person. _

And then he sees logans pajamas through his blurry eyes and after a couple moments he looks up and sees a frazzled logan with so much concern in his eyes and slowly he realizes that it was just a dream and suddenly he starts crying again because just how much relief washes over him is overwhelming and he hugs Logan tighter, happy that he’s managed to crawl into logans lap, and absorbing that it’s  _ logan and he’s okay  _ and after a minute of calming down he just absorbs his warmth as well, he just noticed that logans been muttering words of comfort the entire time, not knowing exactly what happened but gathering it was a nightmare and trying to help based solely on that information, and he was, he was doing an awesome job too.

After a minute or two Janus just smiled tiredly and in the most sarcastic voice he could, went “I had an absolutely  _ suburb  _ dream.”

Which made logan almost chuckle but instead he just went deadpan and went “Obviously,” with and eye roll before just gathering up Janus like he was in his small little snake form and just brought him close, (Logan himself getting extremely tired since from a small check of the clock Janus had woken up at around 4 am.) so he gathered him under the blankets again and wrapped his arms around him protectively, making sure janus felt safe.

And then Janus fell right back asleep, and when he woke up again it wasnt from nightmares, and in the morning janus pointedly decided not to gently tease logan for secretly being so amazingly caring, because on one hand he really did appreciate that love and care and he really didn't want want logan to think he didn't, on the other.. He didn't want to even think about the nightmare.


End file.
